New Beginnings
by moonlightfan44
Summary: Riley Baxter, grief-stricken from the death of her baby sister, moves to a nearby town with her mom called Strangetown. As expected, strange things start happening and Riley starts to wonder if this was really the town for her and her mother.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here's my first attempt at a Sims story. This is Sims 2, btw. I will update my other stories when I can get around to it. I'm just kind of bored of them for right now. So, meanwhile, I'll just be working on this. **

Prologue

Riley Baxter. 11 years old. Affectionate. Loyal. Bubbly. Kind. Caring. Smart. Helpful. Determined. Optimistic. Hopeful. Daddy's girl... _"NO DON'T!" Sarah shouts. Riley watches as the hammer comes down. She puts her hands up to her face as blood is shot on the wall. The hammer comes down again and again. Riley just watches. Sarah is screaming over and over, "STOP!" "STOPPP!" Then it's all over. Almost as fast as it started. The man wipes the blood off his face and walks toward the door and pushes past Riley. He's strong, but she manages to knock him down. She digs her nails in his face, and listens to him scream. "BOOOM!" Loud gunshot. Sarah looks back at the door. It's her husband. Riley rushes over to him and throws her arms around him. "Sam's dead." Riley manages to sob out. Sam's dead. Her baby sister is now dead because of a psychotic Mechanic that lives next door.. _


	2. A Discussion

Chapter 1

Riley Baxter. 13 years old. Troubled. Hurt. Rebellious. Helpless. Pessimistic. Independent. Naïve. Violent. Dishonest. Dreads tomorrow. _"Sam's dead."_

"Riley! Can you help me with the groceries please? I don't want to have to make extra trips." Sarah said, digging through the trunk. Riley finally gets out of the car and heads over to her mother. Her mom hands her two bags.

"Mom, I'm not moving." A dark blue-eyed, tall, slender, very upset Riley with make up covering most of her face, exclaims. Riley's mother just glares at her. Riley glares back.

"Riley, you need to drop that for 1 minute and help me with the groceries!" Sarah says and storms off towards the house. Riley continues to stare ahead of her. Sarah gets up to the porch, groceries in her hands and mouth, trying to get the door open. Cursing, she finally manages to push the door open and stumble in the house, putting everything on the table and coming back out to retrieve more groceries. By this time Riley is just stepping up on the curb, dragging her feet up to the porch steps. She groans and drops everything in front of the door, after her mother abruptly pushes her out of the way.

"Thanks, mom." Riley mumbles under her breath. Sarah comes out of the house and bends down to get the groceries, but in the process she hears her back crack.

Her face red with her hand over her back, Riley's mom manages to say under choppy breaths, "Riley. Get the rest of the groceries." She cries out. Riley just looks at her and reaches for the bags, following her in the house. Sarah plops down on the sofa and Riley goes back out to the car to get the last 3 bags. Riley then slams the door and locks it, her mom jumping up from the sofa.

"Lay back down mother, before you have a heart attack." Riley demands. She walks in the kitchen and pulls a wine glass out of the cupboard. Riley pours her mother some Whiskey. She quickly smells it and brings it out to her mother. "Here." Riley tries to give her the half glass of Whiskey.

"No. I can't drink that. Not now." Riley's mother shakes her head as Riley continues to push the glass to her face. "Dump it out, Riley!" Sarah jerks her head away.

"DRINK IT!" Riley yells in her face. Her mother quickly closes her eyes and then opens them, startled at her daughter's tone. With disbelief, Sarah takes the glass and downs it in one gulp. She hands it back to Riley, who looked like she wanted to break it. She sets it down on the coffee table and gets the Whiskey bottle out of the fridge. She comes back to where her mother is and pours even more Whiskey in the glass. Sarah shakes her head, as her daughter looks back at her. She continues to pour and then sets the Whiskey down next to the glass. Riley hands the glass to her mother again.

"Your psychiatrist said it would be okay if you drank one bottle. When I come down in the morning to wake you up, the bottle better be all the way empty." Riley says calmly, but in a threatening tone. Riley quickly walks off and walks up the steps and goes to her room. Sarah looks up at the stairs, and drinks the Whiskey in one gulp again. '_This is not the way a 13-year-old should act. She's taking care of me, I don't even think I'm taking care of her. It's like SHE'S raising ME. Oh God, this is not right. I'm not her __DAUGHTER. This has got to stop.' _Sarah thought. She shakes her head and sets the glass down. She strips her clothes off down to her bra and undies and lays down, pulls the cover over herself and cries. She closes her eyes and within seconds she's asleep.

Meanwhile...

"This isn't fair!" Riley yells over the phone. "I wanna see him!" Pause. "Why not!" After a minute, Riley throws the phone on the floor. She goes over to it and looks at it. The screen on the phone is broken. The wording on the phone used to say "Sarah & Riley", but is just now scribbled up words which you couldn't read. The phone was broken. Riley walks over to the window and opens her curtains. It's raining out. She stares out the window for a few minutes and then hears the phone ring. She looks over to the phone on the floor, which is just laying there motionless, dead, and making no noise. It was coming from downstairs. _"Damn it, Grandma!" _Riley thought. She glares at the door and runs over to it. She throws her door open and runs downstairs. She breaks all the phones that are ringing.

After breaking the last phone, Riley starts panting, with her fists clenched. She looks over at her mother, who's asleep, and frowns. She walks over to the coffee table and eyes the Whiskey bottle, before picking it up. She places it over her lips and starts to drink. Before she knows it, there's only half the Whiskey left. She pulls it away and starts to feel groggy. The room starts to spin around her, but she puts the Whiskey bottle back to her lips and drinks the rest. She starts to move and stumbles. She drops the Whiskey bottle, which breaks. She moans and falls to the floor.

After a few hours, Sarah wakes up. It's 10:30 PM. She rubs her eyes and sits up. She looks down next to the sofa and her daughter is just laying there motionless. She sees a bunch of broken glass and panics. She doesn't realize that it's the Whiskey bottle, but she gets up and rushes over to Riley. She bends down and picks up Riley and lays her down on the sofa. She goes to get the broom and proceeds to sweep up the glass and throw it in the trash. _'Did I drink all the Whiskey? What the hell happened?' _Sarah thought. She walks over to Riley and lifts her chin up and notices the smeared lipstick on Riley's lips. Sarah steps back. _'Oh my god Riley! You drank all of this?' _Sarah scrunches up her face. Riley slowly opens her eyes, a tear running down her cheek. Her eyeliner starts running down and she sits up. She eyes her mom up and down and notices the sad and worried look on her face. She bursts into tears and puts her hands on her face. Riley's mom rushes over to her and wraps her arms around her, hugging her tight, trying to comfort her.

After a minute, Riley pulls away and her mom grabs her head and puts her hands on the side of her face. "Are you okay?" There's worry in Sarah's face. Riley nods, but is still crying. "Why'd you drink all of this?" Riley just stares at her. "You're not in trouble. Just tell me why you did it." Riley moves out of her grip.

"I had to." Riley looks down. She shakes and her mom turns her towards her.

"What do you mean?" Riley doesn't answer. Riley moves uncomfortably. "Riley, look at me!" Her mother demands.

"You know what I mean." Riley shoots back, in a deep voice, almost demonic. Her mother shakes her head and keeps looking back and forth.

"No, tell me now." Riley looks at her as soon as she said that and squints her eyes. She contemplates for a minute and shouts, "I don't want to move!"

"That's what this is about?" Sarah says, still in shock. "Honey, I'm sorry but there's already a settlement on this house. They're coming to look at the house tomorrow." Riley frowns and stands up. "So you have to cooperate with me." Sarah says and grabs Riley's hand and pulls her back down.

"Who's _they_?" Riley threatened.

"The people who are coming to look at the house. A young couple about 25 or 26, and their baby son. So we both have to make them feel welcome. Ok?" Sarah says calmly, rubbing Riley's hand.

"I don't WANT to cooperate!" Riley shouts. "Oh and this house isn't even prepared for a BABY boy. My room is pink..." Riley starts to say.

"RILEY!" Sarah interrupts to her. "Let's calm down for a minute. They can do whatever they want with this house once it's theirs."

"Why couldn't they just pick a house that already has a blue nursery and all the baby toys, and his crib, his diaper changing table..." Sarah just closes her eyes and listens, almost painfully.

"Riley! Riley, honey. Sweetheart, it's their decision. I said they'll do whatever they want with this house. They'll paint the nursery, they'll buy his toys and stuff, if they haven't already. It's not our business, ok? You just have to understand that they're coming tomorrow regardless of whether you want to move or not." Sarah pats Riley's hand and gets up. She walks around and picks up her clothes and puts them on. Riley looks at her.

"I don't want to move. So if I have to, I'm gonna stay here with them." Riley gets up and walks up behind her mother. "This is MY house. I'm determined to keep it that way." Riley leers at her and walks back up to her room. Sarah just stands there with her mouth wide open. Then there's a knock. Sarah zips up her jeans then opens the door.

"Mother." Sarah says shockingly. "What are you doing here?" Sarah opens the door and lets her mom in. She then shuts the door and locks it, and turns around and looks at her mother, who is already investigating the place. Sarah's mom turns around to look at her up and down and folds her hands.

"Where's your daughter?" Sarah's mom searches. "We have some unfinished business to discuss." Sarah frowns.


End file.
